The present invention relates to systems and methods for helping a driver avoid or mitigate a collision when maneuvering a vehicle at low speeds. For example, when backing-up a vehicle, it is often difficult for a driver to see people or objects located around the vehicle, and, in some situations, it may be impossible for a driver to see people or objects located in the driver's blind spots. Bad weather conditions and large blind spots (e.g., created by large vehicles) also increase the driver's difficulty in seeing people and objects located around the vehicle.